Behind the Curtains
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. Pulling up her dress and wrapping Sakura's own hands around it, he gave himself full control over both their positions.


SasuSaku Smut Month 2015:

 **day 5: Sneaking around**

* * *

 **Behind the Curtains**

 **.**

"I refuse to film with that rude, self-centered jerk for another minute! I've told you before, if you want a scene out of us so badly that you'll have to edit us into the same frame."

Sakura was fuming when she addressed the complaint at a nearby cameramen, while her manager - Shizune - had gone to look for the director. Given how well Sakura's infamous firecracker attitude was known amongst the directors despite her acting talent, Jiraiya had probably fled at the first signs of steam emitting from her.

"You think I want this? Your total lack of self awareness astounds me. Are you at all of how you look, you wide forehead pink freak? I bet you aren't even natural and that you secretly bleach it every weekend just to get attention."

"Argh!" Sakura ripped off her mic. "I'm leaving. Tell Jiraiya to re-schedule the shoot for another day. Presumably when the great Uchiha Sasuke has a performance to attend to." A gasp came from the female writer's corner at Sakura's taunt.

"Perfect. How nice of us to have something we agree to." He turned to his own manager to plan his getaway from the filming, turning for the dressing rooms. "Kakashi, I'll meet you at the carpark."

Sasuke turned the corner before finding himself trapped between Sakura and the wall. White walls and coiled curtains the only thing separating the two of them from the shooting crew as her lips descended roughly on his own. Tongues entwined while hands roamed, Sasuke had his hand on her behind while her's raked through his hair - disturbing the gel styled pieces and pulling them apart.

"Sasuke-kun!" She sighed against his mouth. Partly in relief that she caught the right person as he stormed through the hall, and partly from pleasure. "I can't believe they interrupted us for a shoot at three in the morning when we could have stayed in bed."

"Once again. 'You think I want this'?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm when you've just insulted my hair. You know I'm natural."

Nuzzling and petting her in attempt calm her down, Sasuke had to admit, it was a pretty good performance they put on.

"If you hate this so much, you could always tell Tsunade."

He knew how protective she was of Sakura, it was part of the reason they acted like they hated each other on screen... That, along with Oto's - his agency's - own dating ban on all their talents. But Sakura only shook her head wildly before wrapping her legs around his waist, hitching her up to a better height for another kiss.

"They might swap me for another actress. I don't think I could stand that either."

"Possessive."

He smirked against her neck before biting down closer to her breast then her nape. Letting his teeth graze lightly over her unpadded bra before he stubbornly sucked at the tender flesh just above her nipple, carving in his desire upon her.

The last time he tried to give Sakura a hickey, she had hit him over his head as soon as he had his mouth over her neck, scolding him for attempting to mark her somewhere visible. Apparently, she didn't enjoy being publicly marked as his as much as he entertained the idea of announcing it to the world.

"If I'm possessive one, you're the jealous one."

She wrapped her arms around him whilst reminding him of the death glares Sasuke had sent her co-stars. Gaara had enjoyed teasing her off-screen romance a little too much once he found out what was really going on.

 _A whole new world~ A new fantastic point of view~_

"Crap, that's my phone."

Sakura swore as Sasuke took the phone out of her pocket before pressing the [Reject Call] with his thumb. Not even glancing at the phone. She wondered how regularly he would do that. The silence was short-lived though, because a text popped up straight away, alerting them that filming was still on.

"How many minutes do we have? I want you right now." She whispered against his neck while nimble fingers worked on the top buttons of his shirt, hands tracing the lean muscles of his chest. Sasuke had already managed to unclasp his belt and undo the zipper whilst he began hiking Sakura's dress up.

"Fifteen. Just enough for a quickie. Are you wet?"

Seeing that they had made love all night before being called over, he would've hoped she would be. And she nodded a confirmation.

Sakura tended to be ready for him whenever they were doing something more... _adventurous_ , and having sex at the studios seemed pretty risqué even for them. The thought that it wouldn't hurt her to enter straight away made everything much simpler, and down below impossibly hotter. Pulling up her dress and wrapping Sakura's own hands around it, he gave himself full control over both their positions.

"Hold onto your dress." Pushing her back higher up the wall, he let her fall right onto his erection while he pushed up into her. "Kami, you're tight."

The lack of warning Sasuke gave her before he entered made sure that she clamped hard around him. The muscles hadn't relaxed at all, and it their position - working against gravity, he hit at all the right places. The urgency for completion was clearly felt and Sasuke rammed in and out of her, frantically without clear patterns.

"Oh. Oh, Sasu-"

He silenced by releasing one hand that supported her to rub circles around her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. Mesmerised by the way the lids of his girlfriend's eyes would close in pleasure as she bit down on her lips to stop the screams from coming out. Normally he would be mad that she wouldn't let him listen to her moaning, but now seemed like a pretty good time to be quiet.

Seeing that she seemed to be able to hold out on the sobs, he rubbed the pearl with his pointer and thumb, forcing her to let go of the dress she was holding to cover her mouth instead. With the place the were joined hidden, only the slapping sounds betrayed their act.

"I wish I could see all of you right now."

Sasuke slipped the remaining hand under her dress to caress the left breast, rubbing the hardened nipple. The thrusts becoming increasingly intense when he felt Sakura clamping down on him, her head shaking rapidly from side to side. Her hair would have probably slapped him in his face if it hadn't been held down against her breasts as he focused on making the both of them feel good.

"I'm coming! I'm coming, Sasuke-kun!"

She shrieked as her nails dug half moon shapes into his shoulders, while he only squeezes her harder between his arms. Lifting her up to meet his thrusts whilst the orgasm increased her responsiveness, he tried to reach completion, plunging in with cruel and rapid thrusts. Her flesh still sensitive from her last climax made it excruciating to stay still as each thrust brought her over the edge a little more.

Murmuring her name, and tenderly kissing Sakura as he spilled himself inside her, they both collapsed behind the curtains.

* * *

 **note.**

This is an alt. universe to my Idol!verse (story: _**Somedays Lover**_ ).

 _Behind the Curtains_ was so much fun to write, very (very) smutty! XD


End file.
